Siempre estaras en mí
by KiA-PoTtEr-CuLlEn
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el amor prohibido de dos chicos. de dos familias que se odiaban. y que ahora tendran que aprender a aceptarse ya que la felicidad de sus hijos esta en juego. RosexScorpius 4 EVER


Hola este es mi segundo fic y me costo un poquito.

Me encanta la pareja de RosexScorpius así que bueno me puse manos a la obra y aquí les tengo el fic.

Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Solo la trama de esta historia.

Siempre estarás en mí

By

CoOl-GiRl-LoVe-MaNgA-17

Te extraño

Rose estaba acostada en la cama recordando ese día ¡Cuándo lo vio por primera vez! Aún recordaba como era: Sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos grises, su sonrisa radiante… ¡No parecía tener ni pizca de sangre Malfoy! Era todo un ángel… Aunque su padre dijera lo contrario.

FLASH BACK

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo. El chico se parecía mucho a Draco. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí y los saludó con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta

-Así que es el pequeño Scorpius -murmuró Ron- Asegúrate de superarlo en los exámenes Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre

Su madre dijo algo pero ella no escuchó estaba ocupada viendo al rubio que le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rose se percató de que su padre decía:

(…) El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia (…)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia" Esas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza ¿y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea sangre limpia? El profesor Nevile también es sangre limpia y eran su amigo… bueno pero el no se iba a casar con nadie… tal vez era por eso…

¿y ahora que interesa el profesor Longboton? Es con Scorpius el problema… Scorpius.

FLASH BACK

Siguio a sus primos y juntos se sentaron en un compartimiento. Cuanto quería ver que hacía ese chico…

-Este… necesito ir… al baño –mintió a sus primos.

¿Por qué no fuiste antes de venir? –preguntó Al-

-Eh… porque… con la emoción se me olvido

-Bueno está por allá –indico James- no te pierdas

-Ajá –respondió la pelirroja y salió del compartimiento-

Buscó al chico por todas partes pero… nada… hasta que por una ventana vio una cabellera rubia que distinguió enseguida

-Hola –dijo al entrar en el compartimiento-

-Hola –respondió el rubio-

-puedo… -preguntó la chica señalando el asiento

-¡claro! –Dijo Scorpius-

-Gracias… soy Rose Weasley

-Y yo soy Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy –dijo estrechándole la mano a la pelirroja-

-Encantada… ¿Es tú primer año no?

-Si –respondió el chico buscando que decir- ¿en que casa piensas estar?

-Toda mi familia a estado en Griffindor y no quiero romper la tradición

-Oh… bueno mi familia a estado siempre en Slitherin… creo que también estaré ahí -dijo tristemente-

-Eh… ¡no te preocupes! Yo… sere tu amiga aunque quedes en esa casa

-¿en serio? ¡Gracias!

-No importa… bueno me tengo que ir mis primos estarán buscándome- y dicho esto se paró, le sonrió y se fue.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuanto deseaba estar con el. Sabía que sus padres (principalmente Ron) no lo aprobarían pero… Lo seguía queriendo. Aún en tercer año ese sentimiento no había desaparecido y ella no quería que desapareciera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rose… cuanto te extraño –pensó Scorpius Malfoy mientras veía su baúl del colegio ya listo para su partida en unas semanas- ya quiero volver a verte"

Desde que había llegado a casa no se podía quitar de la mente a esa chica: su cabello rebelde de ese color rojo que era tan característico en su familia, su cara perfectamente formada y con esas pecas que tanto lo volvían loco, sus labios rojos y finos, su hermosa figura esbelta y delineada y su gran inteligencia ¡Era una chica perfecta!

"ojala pudiera hablar con ella… ¡Ya se! Le enviare una lechuza!

Y se puso a escribir con todas sus ganas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto Rose estaba ordenando su baúl. Ya faltaban solo unas semanas para empezar el tercer curso en Howarts y, aunque su madre era muy organizada y preparaba las cosas con anticipación, ella había salido a su padre en ese aspecto.

Cuando había terminado de arreglar todo una lechuza tocó su ventana.

-¡Es la lechuza de Scorpius! Exclamó y salió corriendo a recibirla. Desató la carta y leyó con la letra del rubio:

"_Hola Rosie, te extraño quiero volverte a ver… ¿quieres ir al callejón Diagon? Escuche que en Florean Fortescue tienen un nuevo helado de 3 sabores sorpresa._

_Espero tu respuesta. _

_Scorpius" _

Rose empezó a escribir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scorpiusb


End file.
